starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Taylon (Shadow War)
The Battle of Taylon marked the first battle in the coming Shadow War. Designed initially to put fear into the hearts of the Jedi Order, and let them know that not even their bastion was safe from the dark side of the Force, Darth Trayus intended for the City of the Jedi to be the beginning of the end of the Jedi Order. Betrayed by Cazzik Wyn's, and the rest of the Kora Jedi Council's, decision to deny him aid in hunting down Sivter and his Cult of Shadow, Darth Trayus devised a plan to attack the City of the Jedi in such force that it would certainly suffer a major defeat. He wanted to see the city burn, but those that defended it survive, and know that what they fought for would be a lost cause. He wanted to hurt them the way they hurt him. This was the drive, the motive, that brought upon the Battle of Taylon, and that which would see to Trayus's plans being fulfilled there. The Battle Space The space battle was merely a means of seeing that the drop ships and assault fighters made it to the surface. The Crimson Empire's 2nd Battle Fleet was key to ensuring that the Taylon Orbital Defense Fleet would suffer a catastrophic loss, while providing the diversion necessary to land the troops to wreak havoc on the surface below. Most ships stayed outside the range of the City of the Jedi's defensive cannons, and those that did not often found cover behind the defense fleet's own ships, thus rendering the cannons almost entirely ineffective. City of the Jedi The prelude to the attack on the city itself involved the nautolan dark Jedi Xahruk infiltrating the city's infrastructure from below. While the drop ships patiently awaited the disabling of the shields from within the city itself, the nautolan made haste to the shield generator, widely undetected, and planted a single detonation charge in a critical location. The resulting explosion crippled, and disabled, the shields themselves, thus allowing Trayus and his forces to land on the city's surface at various key points predetermined by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Several of Trayus's best were at the lead of each division of landing troops, ensuring a sound victory for the Dark Lord's forces, while Trayus himself and Alexis Kiara led their own division of troops against Taylon Soldiers and Jedi alike on the southern wing of the city. The Jedi and Taylon soldiers alike were fortified in key locations throughout the city, and Gerak Khan lead his Antarian Rangers to the command center to help fortify its position so that the city could make use of its cannons against the invaders. For the most part, the City was on the constant defensive, and while the defenders did manage to find key points of interest to strike back against the Brotherhood and its army, there were far too many droids for the battle to become a victory for the Jedi and their allies. The arrival of the Armature-class Assault Droids turned the tide of the battle in the Sith's favor, and when it seemed as though the battle would be won, Darth Trayus successfully defeated Cazzik Wyn in lightsaber combat. Satisfied that his two primary objectives with the battle were complete, he ordered a full retreat. Participants These are the primary characters whom participated in the battle. Sith *Darth Trayus *Alexis Kiara *Bane *K471 *Saias Kargon *Xahruk Jedi *Cazzik Wyn *Draven Artemis *Gerak Khan *Rayatryn Jeib *Reina Krailles *Tahira Skyel *Trec Thul *Zarran Thakrre Category:CaddenCategory:Sith BrotherhoodCategory:Crimson EmpireCategory:City of the JediCategory:Jedi OrderTaylon